


Our summer together

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: Incantava [7]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Plans For The Future, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Edoardo and Eleonora makes plans for the summer[Set after the finale]





	Our summer together

She pushed a curl away from his face, a gleeful grin on her lips as she looked up at him, completely enamored. Edoardo's whole face was smiling as he caressed her bare back, having reached nirvana.

''You okay?'' he asked, his voice gentle and caring.

Eleonora nodded, tilting her head to kiss his collarbone, lips brushing the white gold of his chain. The delicate jewelry had always awoken her attention. He was never not wearing it which made Eleonora suspect that it wasn't just a piece of jewelry.

''Do you want to go back to your friends?''

She didn't want him to leave their love-nest but, it was  _his_  party. He'd have to go back at some point, he couldn't leave his guests to themselves downstairs for the rest of the night.

''No.'' Edoardo shifted, leaning to pull her against him and kiss her jaw tenderly. ''I rather stay here with you.'' He trailed his kisses up to her lips, hand sliding to her back when she hooked her leg on his hip, pulling her closer.

Breaking the kiss, he brushed their noses together, laying flat on his stomach, head on his grey pillow as he staregaze at the beautiful girl in front of him, still awestruck that she was [ _his_ ] now. ''I've waited for you for a whole year and, when I finally got you, we're being forced apart.''

Eleonora bit her lip, sitting up on the bed, the sheets covering her breasts.

Since Edoardo announced her that he was accepted at an Ivy League college in America, she had shown nothing but proudness and joy but, deep down, his coming departure was worrying her. New York wasn't next door; it was 4279 miles away from Rome. She was willing to give long distance a try but, you know what they say: _far from the eyes, far from the heart_.

''About that... I'm happy that you got accepted, but a part of me can't help but be scared that you'll find another girl in America.''

''Why would I want another girl when I already have the most beautiful one waiting for me at home?'' he replied with a smug smile.

Eleonora rolled her eyes. ''Stop it. I'm being serious.''

''So am I.'' Edo propped himself on his elbow, dark irises smiling at her. ''I'm crazy about you, Eleonora Francesca Sava. You're all I see since the first time we met at Chicco's barbecue...all I want.''

A scoff slipped past Ele's lips and she spoke before she realized it. ''Yet, you managed to bring five girls in your bed according to the trophy wall.''

Immediately, the mood shifted and Edoardo's face blanched. He gulped thickly. ''You're right. I understand your doubts concerning my faithfulness. If I were you, I would have difficulty trusting myself too. But, I'll tell you something: I haven't had sex with anyone since you called me out last spring. It was tough but, I was determined to gain your heart. I was persistent but patient. Hell, I even messaged you every single day while you were in England without getting any answers. So, why would I destroy something I worked so hard to get?''

A silence installed itself, making Edoardo sigh as he waited for something he knew he wasn't going to get. What could she say to this? He already knew her opinion about his past; he wasn't proud of everything he had done but, no matter what he'd say, he still couldn't change his past. What is done is done. The only choice is to move forward.

Surprisingly, his words got a small smile to form on Eleonora's lips. It wasn't fully there so he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it. He watched her smile widen, knowing that the small gestures and touches meant a lot to her. Feeling like he was on a good lead, he continued his trail of kisses and waited until she was distracted enough to pull her down, making her laugh.

''Edo, no...'' she said between laughs.

Edoardo grinned, knowing that making a girl laugh is the way to her heart.

.

The party had died down and Fede had kicked out everyone by now, leaving only Eleonora and Edoardo in the Incanti's villa. While she put on a shirt to cover herself, Edoardo had gone downstairs to get them a late night snack, aka ice cream, and the brunette couldn't be more satisfied when she saw the pistachio pot.

''So, have you decided yet?''

She furrowed her eyebrows, scooping a spoonful of the frozen dessert. ''Decided what?''

''Our summer vacations,'' Edo explained, extending his hand to play with Eleonora's hair, thumb brushing her cheek. ''Spain, Turkey, Paris, Croatia...we can go wherever you want.''

Gulping, Eleonora lowered her gaze, afraid to break his happy bubble. She wasn't bathing in money like him. She couldn't splurge on luxury trips across Europe, on a whim, whenever she wanted. Everything she had, she worked for it.

''I'm not sure I can afford any of that, I have to work this summer and-''

Edoardo shook his head, smoothing the creased on her forehead. ''Don't worry about money. Just tell me where you want to go.''

A blush coated her cheeks, suddenly feeling uneasy. Beside Filippo, no one had ever been there for her - not even her parents. All this was new and foreign to her. Someone who cared deeply for her, someone who would unhook the stars for her, someone who wanted give her the world. She didn't know how to handle this.

''I-I can't accept that, Edo. You spending so much money on me makes me uncomfortable.''

''A couple hundreds euros more won't change anything to my dad's bank account, Ele. I want to spend my summer with you; just the two of us.'' He paused. ''Don't you want that too?''

''Yes, but-''

He shushed her, pressing his index to her lips. ''What will our first destination be, Miss Sava?''

Ele sighed, giving in, and picked a country. ''I guess we can go to Spain. I've always wanted to see the architecture. Everything so beautiful there.''

''It is. I've been once. You have to see Barcelona, you're gonna  _love_  it. We can go see La Sagrada Família, Park Güell or even the Gothic quarters. There's old gargoyles on the buildings and a magnificent cathedral.''

She had heard about every touristic attractions Edoardo talked about, but the way he talked about Barcelona so dreamily made Eleonora more excited to go and travel. She had seen those beautiful churches in thousands of pictures and was looking forward to visit them. She was also looking forward to walk hand in hand with Edoardo in Park Güell.

''And after Spain?'' He stole a scoop of her ice cream and she narrowed her eyes, bringing the pot to herself, making Edo chuckle.

Eleonora pinched her chin. ''Erm...maybe Croatia? It's such an underrated country.''

''I heard the beaches there are breathtaking. The turquoise water, Plitvice Lakes national park...we could go zip lining or swim with stingrays.''

'' _Stingrays_?'' the brunette repeated, a bit surprised. ''I would've took you for a shark person.''

Edoardo shook his head. ''No. Sharks are overrated. Stingrays are much cooler,'' he explained with a childish grin.

You could perceive Edo's child heart through his words which made the brunette smile. Maybe he was one of those nerdy kids that loved to go to the aquarium and knew a bunch of facts about fishes and marine life? Or, maybe he never went to the aquarium. Maybe his parents were too busy to take him...just like hers.

Feeling a lump form in her throat at the thought of her childhood, Eleonora changed subject.

''Where do  _you_ wanna go?'' she returned.

''Paris. I've never been to Paris...and this is the perfect time to go.''

''Why do you insist on going to Paris? So you can tell me the most cliché thing on top of the Eiffel tower?'' She shook her head. ''I refuse to go.''

He chuckled shaking his head. ''I don't need to go to Paris to tell you that.''

''Wha-'' Eleonora whispered quietly, eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at him with confused eyes.

''I love you. I love you, Eleonora...you're a part of my little family.''

The sincerity in his eyes almost made hers water.  _His little family_. She was brought back to the radio episode:  _family has nothing to do with blood or time; sometimes just one person, even though you've known them for so little time, might become so special and important to be like family to you_. She had always had a doubt that the last paragraph of the episode - the one Edoardo wrote - was his way of telling her he loved her, but this just confirmed it.

Before the emotions would take over her, she leaned for a kiss, tasting the pistachio ice cream on his lips.

''You're a part of mine too.''


End file.
